


Red Crow [art]

by wednesday



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fanart, M/M, Treat, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: They make it to Tesham Mutna, but that's about where Geralt's luck runs out and Regis succumbs to bloodlust.





	Red Crow [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).




End file.
